User blog:Squattop/Chapter 2:If the Spoon Fits, Use It
Orion walks into the sandwich shop that he was supposed to go to 5 minutes early. He looks around the bar for Egil and finds him sitting in the back with two other gentlemen and a lady. He walks over there and joins them, recieving strange looks from the others. Egil: Orion this is Drake Kalman, Emily Faun, and Michael Or'Deere. Group, this is Orion. He's had a dream about it too. Orion you may not know this but the rocks seen in our dreams, the double-helix formation, leads us to believe they're the Markers that Unitologists worship. Orion: I don't know anything about Unitology... Emily: Really? Wow. How can someone live on the Sprawl and not know what that is. Michael: *glares at Emily* Be nice to him, not everyone knows everything. Hello Orion, I'm Michael. I work for the government as a...well I guess spy. I keep an eye on the Unitologists. But yes, these rocks appear to be Markers. Drake: Michael, we all know Markers aren't real. They're lies made up so people will poor money into the Church. Emily: Hey I take offense to that I'm a Unitologist! Anyways, *rolls eyes* the Marker is real. I've seen pictures of the one they found on Aegis 7. *shows the group pictures* And these, ones supposedly found on Earth, it's black but I don't know why...*lays them out so everyone can see* Egil: Guys, this is real. Orion tell them about what the Marker told you in your dream. Orion shifts around in his seat as all the attention turns to him. He swallows his saliva and the looks at them, ready to spill his crazy dream. Orion: Well I was surrounded by 13 of these Markers and one of them appeared in front of me. It was at least 200 stories tall I think, and kind of red-ish. It told me that it had a black brother on Earth that Michael Altmann found and that it spread death like a fire. It said we should leave this place immediately and that we weren't supposed to understand it...*looks down in embarassment* Michael: Orion, that sounds a lot like the one we have here, hidden away in GovSec. And it spoke to you in your dream? A waiter comes along to take their orders, interrupting the conversation. Waiter: May I take your order? All but Orion: Ham and turkey sandwich on rye. Lettuce and mayo only. Orion: I'll have the tomato and cheese soup with break and crackers please. Waiter: Will that be all? All: Yes, thank you. Waiter: Alright, I'll have it out in about ten minutes. Orion: Anyways, yeah it did. The only one that spoke actually. It came up to me willingly and told me to leave, and explained that it would only bring death like the one on Earth did. Egil: Well that settles it. These things in our dreams are Markers. They are a threat, they want to be left alone, they want us to leave, and they are of a very high intellegence. Also, I noticed something else. Group: Really what is it? Egil: Well, being the scientist that I am, a double-helix formation is the same as DNA. And in my dreams, the Markers turned dead people into these things that killed living people. So, the Marker turns dead people into monsters. The living dead, but reconstructed into newer more violent forms. My dreams involved stuff revolving around science, Michael's about stop trying to control it, Orion's about origins and effects and leaving, Drake about destroying it, and Emily about it being unholy. Obviously this thing wants us to leave it alone, stop trying to understand it or people will die. Does everyone understand? All: Yeah, that makes sense. Orion: But wait, what does Drake do? Drake: I'm a security officer, a Captain to be exact. I'm in charge of controlling riots, large protests, and overall safety of this sector. I'm also in touch with Tiedemann's right-hand man. Which could prove useful on getting better intel about this thing. The waiter arrivers shortly after with their food. Everyone eats happily however... Orion: Uhm, waiter? Waiter: Yes what is it? Orion: This spoon, it's too big for this bowl.. Everyone laughs a little and then the waiter replaces his spoon with a smaller one. Waiter: Better? Orion: *looks down, feeling foolish* Yes thank you... Waiter: Alright that'll be 350 Credits please. Egil: I got this. *gives the waiter 375 Credits* Keep the change, thank you for the wonderful service and sorry about my friend. Waiter: It's ok, just doing my job. The group disperses having exchanged addresses and phone numbers. Orion heads home, tired after such a long day. Category:Blog posts